The present invention relates to a stencil discharger attached to a mimeograph equipment or other machine, for compressing:and discharging spent stencil paper, and to a stencil discharge box to be applied to the stencil discharger.
As a mimeograph, a rotary mimeograph equipment having a cylindrical drum has been known. Such a mimeograph equipment is generally provided with an ink supply means inside of the drum, and a mimeograph stencil paper can be wrapped around the outer peripheral surface of a circumferential wall which is pervious to ink. Printing is done by transporting a printing paper between the drum and an impression roller as the drum rotates.
In the above-described conventional mimeograph equipment, generally a stencil discharge means comprising stripping pawls, a take-up roller, and a stencil receiving box is provided in the vicinity of the drum. That is, the spent stencil paper is released, with its one end gripped by the stripping pawls, from the surface of the rotating drum, and then is pushed for discharging directly into the stencil discharge box.
According to a conventional stencil paper discharge means, the stencil paper is pushed into the stencil discharge box by the take-up roller which strips the stencil paper from the drum. Therefore there exists such a problem that the stencil paper in the stencil discharge box is compressed insufficiently, and when the stencil discharge box has become almost full of spent stencil paper, the stencil paper once discharged into the box floats back to cling around the take-up roller.